


feeling of home

by sunnybeas



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, basically yang is yearning and gay, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybeas/pseuds/sunnybeas
Summary: There was so much left to mourn and so much more to celebrate. In which Yang considers being in love and everything that entails.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	feeling of home

‘i can’t describe what it is like to feel her presence  
in so many ways you just feel safe, it’s part of her essence  
all i ask of you is please just don’t forget this  
she is a radiant warmth’

radiant warmth- miki ratsula

\--------------------

She’s never been in love before. She isn’t completely sure what it should feel like, or if there was a singular feeling she could even begin to compare it to. But she supposed she knew what it felt like to not be in love, so maybe she could draw from that.

Being without Blake felt…off. In the time after Beacon’s fall she had felt barren for more reasons than one, like she was lost somewhere on a path but willingly lost. Like she saw the road markers pointing to safety but ignored them, chose to continue stumbling down a road that held nothing for her. She had wanted to hurt, wanted to feel something because so much had been stripped away in a single decisive blow.

It had taken a lot to pull herself out of that low and she still felt the pull towards it every so often. If she thought too hard about the last time she’d seen her Mother, in a dark cave with a body beside her and unimaginable power in her fingertips, she’d start feeling herself dim again. If she focused too hard on the dull ache of her prosthetic against the newly healed skin at her elbow, if she ran her fingers over the scar and remembered how it had looked the night after. If she remembered how it had felt- there were still a lot of things Yang had left to mourn over.

But there was so much to celebrate. Ruby was safe, Weiss was free from her Father’s control and Blake…Blake was staying. She had promised and Yang had held the vow close, recalling those words over and over when it was beginning to get dark and the thoughts of the past were becoming too loud to ignore.

_I’m not breaking my promise_

Now, they were safe. It was hard to recall when they had ever been really safe last. Beacon came to mind, late nights in their dorms, hushed laughter and Blake smiling at her over the cover of her book. It had all started then, the flutter in the pit of her stomach, the inkling that that shy smile meant far more than either were letting on. 

She hadn’t been ready then, for what all of it really meant. Now, though, now she was ready and eager, clinging to those smiles and doing every little thing she could to draw them out. Blake offered them willingly, laughing at things with enough enthusiasm to almost fool Yang into thinking the jokes were actually funny. But it was enough and it felt good to hear her laugh again. It felt real and warm and the bubbling within her was growing so rapidly she was afraid she’d burst.

It was somehow both easier and far more difficult than it had ever been. Because Blake reached for her first, called her name first and by all accounts turned to her first- and her hand was familiar now. So familiar that Yang was sure she could identify her from her palm alone. Soft and smooth, just a faint roughness on a knuckle from where a knife had slipped when she was still young and learning. Yang had thought of pressing her lips to the scar, moving to the juncture between her long, delicate fingers and feeling the pulse there. She wondered how it would feel, if she would feel as full as she did just thinking about it.

Thinking of Blake made her absolutely full to the brim with emotions she couldn’t quite name. Aching to the bone with something that couldn’t be anything but yearning.

Was this love?

Was this fullness and richness that pulled at the pit of her stomach love? And could it possibly be anything else? Yang couldn’t imagine feeling anything but this now. From this there was no going back, no need to. She felt positively unhinged now, but it was good, like she was waking up from a deep sleep to the sun on her skin. This was a sunburn on her heart, hot to the touch and aching but the feel of it was so familiar and blazing- she couldn’t wait to go out into the sun again.

**Author's Note:**

> yang be like "i burn? no...i yearn"


End file.
